Rangiku Matsumoto
|image = |conflict =Bount Invasion |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Group is victorious, Sawatari escapes. |side1 =*Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto *Yasutora Sado *Noba (supportive) *Ururu Tsumugiya (supportive) |side2 =*Sawatari |forces1 =Rangiku: *Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō Sado: *Fullbring (Brazo Derecha de Gigante) Noba: *Teleportation |forces2 =*Doll (Baura) |casual1 =*Group is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Sawatari is uninjured. }} is a battle that takes place in Karakura Town. It involves Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and Yasutora Sado fighting against the Bount Sawatari. Prelude Sawatari confronts Sado, Noba, and Ururu Tsumugiya at night in a Karakura Town park.Bleach anime; Episode 82 The group is aided by the arrival of 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto who scarcely believed that the old man is a Bount until Sawatari proves to Rangiku that he truly is by bringing his Doll out, Baura.Bleach anime; Episode 86 Battle Sawatari suddenly enters into the ground below him, leaving the group confused. Rangiku notes that Sawatari's Reiatsu disappeared; and, Sado asks Noba if he's able to sense anything. Noba suddenly tells the group to run away and they do so. As they dash, Sawatari's whale-like Doll reveals itself to the group by crashing through the ground they were just standing on. The Doll then goes back into the ground, hiding itself from the group again. As Sado, Ururu and Noba try to guess what the Doll is, Rangiku stabs into the ground in an attempt to hit the Doll. However, it backfires as the Doll appears directly behind Rangiku and attacks her. Rangiku is able to escape due to Noba's teleportation ability. She thanks Noba, but he doesn't say anything due to his shyness. Sawatari reveals himself from out of nowhere to the group again and he introduces his Doll to them. The Doll talks to Sawatari. The revelation that the Doll can speak shocks Rangiku. Noba explains to Rangiku that Dolls contain independent minds and Rangiku remarks that that's interesting. Sawatari explains that his Doll is able to manipulate space and open other dimensions, which allows him to swim about freely through objects in this dimension. Sawatari remarks that Noba contains a similar ability to his, but compared to his own power, Noba's power is insignificant. Noba asks him if he's so sure about that. Sawatari remarks that Noba is arrogant, making him decide that he should show him the huge difference in their power. Rangiku releases her Zanpakutō, Haineko, but Sawatari's Doll begins to suck up the ash formed from her Zanpakutō, forcing Rangiku to seal back her sword. Sado asks Rangiku why she backed off her attack. Sawatari explains that she was smart in doing so because if she had continued her attack she would have lost her Zanpakutō. Sado is still confused. Noba explains that Baura also has an alternate dimension in its mouth. Rangiku suddenly calls the S.R.D.I. and tells them to pinpoint her location and to freeze everything around her at a 500 meter radius, as well as soul protection. Rangiku then tells them to do the same for Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira just to be safe. The person on the other line tells her that they will. Rangiku tells the others that now that she has contacted the Soul Society, there is no need to hold back anymore. Sado brings out his armored arm and fires a blast of spiritual energy at the Doll. However, the Doll is able to escape by entering through dimensions again. The Doll comes out and attacks the group. Rangiku fires off Hadō #4. Byakurai in response. Unluckily, the Doll is able to escape this technique as well and it maneuvers around to catch Rangiku off guard and attack her. Rangiku is barely able to dodge the attack. She swings her Zanpakutō at the Doll, but it escapes through another dimension again. Rangiku yells to Sado that it's heading right towards him. Sado fires off a huge blast of spiritual energy at the Doll, but the Doll simply swallows the attack. Rangiku takes Sado and brings him up into the air to escape the Doll. Still, the Doll continues chasing after them. Ururu suddenly appears next to the Doll and kicks him into the ground. The group uses this opportunity to escape from the area. On the top of a building, the group wonders how they can stop the Doll. Rangiku asks Noba how he was able to sense the Doll's attack before it happened. Noba explains that as the Doll escapes from the other dimension, he creates ripples in this dimension, but he can only sense it an instant before he escapes. Because of this, Rangiku concludes that the only option would be to dodge his attacks. Sado asks how the Doll is able to sense where they are in this dimension, even though the Doll is in another dimension. Noba explains that the Doll is probably using something like sonar, since he has been sensing sudden waves of Reiatsu coming from the ground. Rangiku asks if he could trace that to find out where he is. Noba answers that it would be too weak. Rangiku wonders if they can do anything to him and Sado states that since he has stopped attacking them for now, then they should come up with a plan. The Doll suddenly reveals itself to the group and goes to swallow Sado, but Ururu pushes Sado out of the way. However, in doing so, she ends up being the one swallowed. The Doll then disappears again and the group begins searching for him. Rangiku wonders what's going on with the Doll since it doesn't seem to matter what surface it enters from. As she says this, Sawatari reveals himself to the group and tells Rangiku that she's catching on. Sawatari explains to them that Ururu is safe since his Doll's stomach is connected to an alternate dimension, but she won't be able to survive there for a long period of time. Rangiku asks what he'll do with her and Sawatari explains that with his Doll he'll be able to absorb not only her soul, but her entire Human body. Sado tells Sawatari to return Ururu now. Sawatari, on the other hand, tells them that they'll all be joining her soon enough. He sends his Doll after them and Rangiku releases her Zanpakutō. She uses it to cut a hole under them, allowing them to escape from the Doll; likewise, causing the Doll to crash into the ground. Sawatari runs towards them and curses at the group. Meanwhile, as he does this, part of the building that was also cut by Haineko falls down on top of Sawatari. However, he is saved by his Doll who takes him a bit away from the battle zone. As Sawatari orders his Doll to go after the group, Rangiku, Sado and Noba are shown hiding. Rangiku asks if they'll be safe here and Noba explains that it's very likely that the Doll can only go into areas that are wide enough for him to enter, but in a narrow area like this they should be safe. Sado begins to feel guilty over Ururu being swallowed because of him, but Rangiku tells him it isn't his fault. Sado wonders what good he has since his power has always been used to protect others, but now his power has lost its purpose. Although Sado states that the only thing he's thinking about right now is saving Ururu, Rangiku tells him that he can't just charge in without thinking. Noba suggests that they should lure him into his dimension and that if he does that he should be able to control everything inside it at will, allowing him to save Ururu. The group agrees on this plan and Noba tells them that they have to lure the Doll in front of him without Sawatari noticing. Sado decides that he'll be the decoy but Rangiku tells him that she'll do it. Sado tells her that he can't let her be put in such danger, but Rangiku states that she's strong enough to be fine. The group then decide to begin their plan. Rangiku appears by herself and calls out to the Doll and the Doll goes out to attack her. Rangiku is able to hit the Doll in the ground, but she loses the Doll when Sado begins firing spiritual blasts of energy at the Doll. Rangiku is suddenly attacked by the Doll and nearly swallowed, but Rangiku uses her Zanpakutō to hold the Doll's mouth open. Rangiku then tells Sawatari that he fell for her trick and Sado picks up the Doll by its tail and throws it towards Noba. Noba begins dragging Sawatari and the Doll into his dimension, but Sawatari tells him that he won't be beaten by him. However, Sado fires a blast of spiritual energy at the Doll, forcing it into Noba's dimension. Noba attempts to save Ururu, but before he can do anything the Doll forces itself out of the dimension, nearly incapacitating Noba in the process. Sawatari tells the group that he won't be sealed away yet and he decides to bring the fight to its conclusion. Sawatari uses his Doll to go into a different dimension, causing the three of them to run away. However, Baura appears in front of the group before they can escape, causing Sado to fire off a blast of spiritual energy at the Doll, but the attack misses. Baura then goes into a different dimension again, causing the group to continue running away, but they stop when they see the Doll circling around them from the other dimension. Rangiku thinks to herself that she should use Shunpo, but decides against it since she would go too slowly by carrying both Sado and Noba. Sado suddenly tells Rangiku to forget about them and to escape, but Rangiku tells him she can't do that. Rangiku tells Sado that when Baura attacks them, she can use Shunpo to create a distance between them. However, Sawatari is able to successfully sneak attack the group and catch them off guard, forcing Noba to use his teleportation to let them escape.Bleach anime; Episode 87 The group reappears some distance away from the battle, but Rangiku notes that eventually he'll catch up to them again. Rangiku remarks that the other fights going on in town are probably from Hisagi's group and that it appears as if the enemy has done a good job on separating them. Rangiku then notes that in Noba's current condition it would be impossible for him to use his powers to counter Sawatari's powers. Sado decides that they should make Baura incapable of fighting and then capture him so they can save Ururu, but Rangiku tells him not to make it sound so simple, pointing out how it's impossible to attack him. Sado states that in the very least, if he knew where the Doll was attacking from then he could attack the Doll's belly, where its scales look thinnest. Rangiku remarks that it appears as if they'll be forced to make someone play decoy again. Sado tells Noba to leave his Gigai here, causing Rangiku to become confused and Sado explains that Noba is a Modified Soul made to fight against the Bounts. Sado then requests that Rangiku remove his Soul Candy, but Noba tells her not to and explains that he's still capable of teleporting between dimensions. Rangiku suddenly states that they might be able to actually pull this off and she states that she can combine her Kidō with his ability to sense the Bount. However, she states that if they mess this up, they're finished. Noba agrees to go along with this plan, despite Sado's concerns and Rangiku explains what they're going to do. As this is happening, Sawatari and his Doll are shown going around Karakura Town looking for the three of them. Rangiku takes out Noba's Soul Candy and puts into the doll he was in before. Noba grabs onto Rangiku's arm and Rangiku links with Noba's Reiatsu. Rangiku then immediately uses Bakudō #58. Kakushitsuijaku to figure out Sawatari's location, but she's unable to do so. As she wonders if the Bount's Reiatsu is different from theirs, Rangiku is suddenly able to obtain the location of Sawatari and Noba remarks that Sawatari is coming. Rangiku yells out that he's above and Sawatari goes down to attack them. Sawatari thinks to himself that it would be impossible for them to know that he's attacking from above, but much to his disbelief he spots Sado preparing an attack in his direction. Sado then jumps into the air and goes to attack the Bount. Sado punches Baura in the stomach and the Doll begins throwing up everything it has eaten, including Ururu. Aftermath Sawatari, realizing that he has lost, runs away from the area. After this happens, Rangiku tells Sado that he held back his attack, but Sado tells her that he had to hold back to save Ururu. Sado suddenly collapses onto the ground and Noba goes to his side. References Navigation Category:Fights